Une simple chanson
by Sexy'Lo
Summary: Épisode 13, saison 3, Logan ou plutôt Heather dédie une chanson à Veronica et ils finissent par se rencontrer dans l'ascenseur. Et si Miss Mars avait rangé sa fierté? Et si la petite Heather nous servait de Cupidon ?


**Ça débute à l'épisode 13 de la saison 3 au moment quand Logan ou plutôt Heather dédie une chanson à Veronica et ils finissent par se rencontrer dans l'ascenseur.**

**Qu'est-ce que ça donnerais si Miss Mars avait rangé sa fierté ?**

**Et si la petite Heather nous servait de Cupidon l'ange de l'amour ?

* * *

**

.

Elle venait d'arrivé à NGH encore une enquête, elle s'était juré de plus remettre les pieds ici surtout après avoir rompu avec Logan hier...Logan...Elle avait été blessé dans son amour propre, mais devait-elle lui en vouloir de s'être assouvir ?

Non, mais c'est Madison Sinclair... Elle soupirait, elle venait d'arrivé en cuisine, elle cherchait un employé. Elle cherchait un de ses camarades de classe, mais... Une voix, un présentateur, une dédicace, de Logan à Veronica, titre : "_**What's Left Of Me de Nick Lachey**_".

Elle l'écouta, les mots « _I don't wanna waste another day, Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes » « Cause I want you, And I feel you, Crawling underneath my skin, Like a hunger_ » la piétinait le cœur, elle finit par éteindre la radio son boulot avant tout.

Elle détestait tant ce jeune homme, elle finit par le suivre dans l'ascenseur, un ascenseur qu'elle à tant emprunter ses deux dernières années. Il finit par lui raconté ce qu'il avait entendu, ils attendaient devant l'ascenseur.

Elle le vit devant lui, il était mal rasé, il semblait fatigué, une petite fille toute souriante près de lui. Le garçon d'étage finit par la sortir de ses pensées.

- Salut dit-il.

Salut répétât-elle dans sa tête, c'est le seul mot qu'il a trouvé à lui dire.

- Salut dit-elle avec difficulté.

La jeune fille la regardait en souriant, elle avait remarqué que c'était son haut, elle fit la remarque tout au haut. La jeune fille faisait des messes basses avec Logan, elle avait compris que c'était elle qui l'avait poussé à faire cette dédicace à moins que ...

- C'est toi Veronica ? dit la petite fille.  
- Oui c'est moi dit-elle embarrassé.  
- Tu as écouté la chanson ?  
- _(Elle se contente de secouer la tête)_  
- C'est de la part de Logan.

Elle regarda le jeune homme qui avait un visage fermer et tiré par la fatigue et la tristesse. La jeune fille regardait les deux amoureux avec un large sourire, elle jouait à cupidon, mais simplement elle n'aura pas besoin d'une flèche, mais de plusieurs.

- Il regrette vraiment dit-elle.  
- Moi, aussi dit-elle tout bas Veronica.  
- Logan dit là poussa la jeune fille.  
- Vient c'est notre étage poussa Logan.  
- Il ne faut pas gâcher son amour à faire la guerre dit la jeune fille avant que la porte ne se referme sur le regard échanger entre Veronica et Logan.

Elle le regardait dans les yeux le cœur meurtrir, elle aurait aimé l'entendre dire de lui-même qu'il l'aime. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas dit un autre mot que « salut », un regard plein de regret encore une fois et cette chanson...

Elle était chez elle, elle n'avait pas écouté son message. Ses mots était blessant et si la suite... Elle en pouvait plus, elle pleure en silence et remet la chanson ses mots sont parlant :

« _Je ne veux pas perdre un autre jour. Coincé dans les ombres de mes erreurs. Parce que je te veux...Pour trouver un endroit où je n'ai jamais étais. Maintenant je suis brisé. Et je suis effacé. Je suis la moitié de ce que je pensais devenir. Mais tu peux avoir. Ce qui reste de moi. Je mourrais de l'intérieur. Petit à petit. Nulle part où aller...Tu me donne une raison de toujours y croire _»

Elle s'était longuement poser la question est-elle vraiment en tort, mais c'est Madison ! Logan était dans sa chambre avec la petite fille Heather, elle avait pleuré suite au mot dure de Logan, mais c'est vrai elle n'avait que 11 ans.

Certes, mais elle est assez maligne pour l'aider, elle n'aimait pas voir les gens souffrir. Le monde rose est tout ce qui lui reste de son innocence, Logan était parti chercher un jeu dans sa chambre elle profita pour téléphoné à un personne, elle ne disait rien.

- Logan dit la jeune fille.  
- Quoi encore !  
- Raconte-moi comment tu as connu Veronica.  
- Tu adores les histoires ou tu veux juste me faire chier ?  
- J'adore les histoires.  
- Tu n'as pas remarqué que la mienne ne finit pas en happy-end !  
- Pas grave.

Il avait soupiré et s'était installer sur le canapé près de la jeune fille pendant qu'elle tenait le téléphone dans son dos tout en surveillant que l'appel n'était pas couper.

- Alors.  
- Par ou tu veux que je commence ? Le moment ou notre relation à débuter ou le moment où je l'ai connu ?  
- Raconte-moi tout.

Il soupirait, il s'appuya sur l'accoudoir du canapé et ferma les yeux.

- La famille Echolls est venue s'installer ici quand j'avais 12 ans...  
- Tu n'es pas leur fils.  
- Tu veux savoir ou pas s'agaça Logan !  
- Oui désolé comme tu dis la famille Echolls.  
- C'est un nom trop lourd à porter, maintenant tu m'interrompes plus sinon tu ne sauras plus la suite.  
- Ok.  
- Donc je reprends, ma famille et moi nous sommes arrivés à Neptune quand j'avais 12 ans, bien sur tout le monde connaissait mon père l'acteur Aaron Echolls, je n'avais pas d'amis mais un jour quand je marchais dans la rue parce que mon père avait oublié d'envoyer le chauffeur venir me chercher à l'école je remarque une petite blonde avec des chaussette de foot et son mini short qui passait sur l'autre côté de la rue, j'ai été sous le charme oui je t'ai dit à 11 ans on ne sait pas ce que c'est l'amour, mais n'empêche...Un jour ma mère à fait une gala à la maison et là j'ai rencontré la famille Kane et depuis ce jour j'ai eu comme meilleur ami Duncan et petit à petit je me suis rapproché de Lilly la sœur de Duncan. (il soupirait ce temps à bien loin) J'ai rencontré Veronica quelque jour plus tard, mais Lilly m'avait dit que Veronica aimait son frère et que c'était réciproque et qu'aucun n'osait ce l'avouer alors j'ai refoulé mes sentiments et je me suis concentré sur Lilly, le temps nous sommes sorti ensemble jusqu'à sa mort, tu as lu les journaux alors pas la peine que je te raconte cette partie.

Il serra une photo qui était dans la poche de son peignoir, cela le faisait mal de savoir que plus jamais Veronica ne voudra de lui après cette terrible erreur.

- J'ai été un vrai connard avec elle, je m'étais venger d'elle de la pire manière parce qu'elle avait choisi son père au lieu de nous (il fit un rire sarcastique) Pour qui je m'étais pris quand j'ai dit une chose pareil ? Je ne sais pas, mais je sauvais les apparences je dirais. Dans ses pics et ses vannes je trouvais quelque chose en quoi tenir et plus je souffrais et plus je m'accrochais à elle sans qu'elle le sache et puis un jour m'a mère à sauter d'un pont et je l'ai demandé de m'aider à la retrouver parce que je ne croyais pas à sa mort, elle a accepté par mon plus grand étonnement, mais pourtant j'étais heureux. Mais elle n'a pas peu me donner l'espoir que j'attendais, j'ai pleuré dans ses bras, mais je m'étais sentis en sécurité.

Il souriait malgré lui, il avait perdu sa mère, mais il était sûr qu'il pourrait vivre dans elle si... Avec des si on pourrait refaire le monde.

- Veronica est une mini détective, elle met son nez partout je ne saurais dire si c'est une qualité ou un défaut, mais pour ma part quand il s'agit de moi je suis condamné avant même de m'avoir justifié _(il lâcha un long soupire)_ J'avais appris qu'elle enquêtait sur la mort de sa meilleure amie et qu'elle suspectait tout le monde et je l'ai dit à Duncan il l'a fait une scène et comme je t'ai dit elle met vraiment son nez partout et ce jour-là un mec était entré dans sa voiture, j'ai entendu juste le mot « camelot » et j'ai foncé, je suis arrivé avant eux et je me suis mis dans un coin quand je les ai vu arrivé et là je sors mes poings on finit par savoir s'était un agent du F.B.I infiltré, mais le meilleur dans toute cette mêlé c'est quand elle m'a embrasser.

Il sort la photo de sa poche et la regarde, Veronica sur la plage en maillot de bain un large sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai d'abord été surpris, mais je l'ai rendu son baiser. Je l'ai ignoré le jour suivant disons j'ai fait comme si rien ne s'était passé parce que je croyais trahir à la mémoire de Lilly, mais j'ai vite compris que Lilly n'était pas la fille que je croyais aimer alors j'ai fait la paix avec moi-même et on s'est mis ensemble en cachette, le gout du risque était parfait, mais je la voulais près de moi alors le jour que mon père a fait une fête party surprise sans que je le sache devant tous mes amis 3.9 on a été démasquer et je n'ai eu aucun regret de dire « ma petite amie », mais comme on dit le malheur n'est jamais très loin, c'est un peu personnel le pourquoi on s'est quitter la première fois en tout cas j'ai été le coupable idéale à ses yeux et en suite, elle m'a accusé d'avoir tué Lilly encore plus parfait et là j'ai sombré dans l'alcool et je me suis fait tabassé par les Motards et l'un est mort j'ai été la voir et j'ai été accusé, elle m'a soutenu j'ai déconné, elle est parti, elle s'est remise avec Duncan, j'ai encore sombré, je lui fait une déclaration d'amour que j'ai oublié le lendemain, elle est blessé, je l'ai perdu encore une fois et puis je la sauve d'un psychopathe et là on fait table rase, mais Miss Mars n'est pas capable d'ouvrir son cœur et de comprendre que le monde n'est pas parfait et qu'on peut tous commettre des erreurs.

Il avait les larmes aux yeux pourtant il avait raconté son histoire d'un air blasé comme ci limite ce n'était pas la leur, mais il voulait se protégé de lui, d'elle, d'eux.

- Elle ne veut pas changer, elle adore le danger et moi je suis trop protecteur parce qu'elle est tout ce qui me reste, mais ça elle ne l'a pas comprise et pourtant avec elle je suis vulnérable, je me met à nu devant elle, mais non je suis tout ce qu'elle résume de mauvais garçon c'est ce qu'elle aime chez moi, mais elle s'efforce de me juger au lieu de voir ce qui est évidement alors je l'ai quitté et il y a eu les vacances à Aspen j'ai bu jusqu'au point de ne même plus savoir comment je m'appelais et là la fille qu'elle déteste le plus fini dans mon lit sans que je le sache sur le moment, le lendemain j'ai dû vomir tout ce qui me restait de la veuille quand j'ai vu ce que j'avais fait, quelque jours plus tard elle m'est revenu, mais j'avais trop peur de la perdre que je ne l'ai rien dit, mais sache que le vérité vous rattrape toujours.

C'était la fin de ce qu'il avait toujours tenu en vie, c'était de sa faute, mais Veronica est Veronica...

- Elle l'a su et voilà comment fini notre histoire, Veronica Mars ne saura jamais comment Logan Echolls l'aime à en mourir, quitte à toute abandonner pour elle, prêt à tout faire juste pour un sourire de sa part, c'est pathétique pas vrai ?  
- Non je ne connais rien à la vie, mais j'ai compris que tu l'aimes.  
- De trop et mal. On ne fait que se faire mal et s'autodétruire, je comprends pourquoi elle ne veut plus de moi.  
- Elle te reviendra j'en suis sûr.

Logan avait fait un pauvre sourire à la jeune fille avant de la faire une bise sur le front et la souhaiter une bonne nuit, elle avait écouté le reniflement de l'autre interlocutrice.

- Bonne soirée avait-elle dit avant de raccrocher.

Elle était fière d'elle au moins elle aura essayé de recollé les morceaux, il ne reste plus qu'a eu de faire le reste. Au petit matin Dick était rentrée avec la sœur de Heather, la petite avait serré Logan dans ses bras et l'avait souhaité bonne chance.

Dick était parti en chasse comme il aimait le répété tout en laissant un Logan encore dans la déprime derrière lui, il entendit la porte frapper.

- Bordel Dick tu as encore oublié ta clé.

Il ouvrir la porte avec une force pour lancé à Dick une réplique sanglante, mais il fut tétaniser ...

- Salut dit l'invité.  
- Mais je t'en prie rentre dit-il sarcastique.

Elle se tortillait les doigts par où commencer ? La dernière fois il ne s'était pas dit un mot et maintenant ils y sont là ! Un mot pardon ? Non ce n'est pas le bon...

- Que veux-tu Veronica ? Écoute pour la chanson...  
- Je sais le coupa-t-elle.  
- Tu sais quoi demanda-t-il surpris.  
- Qu'elle ne vient pas de toi.  
- Pas directement en effet.  
- J'aurais aimé dit-elle tout bas.  
- Pardon dit Logan étonné.

Elle avait la tête baisser, elle n'osait pas l'affronter du regard surtout quand elle n'était pas en colère. Un regard et toute résolution s'en volera.

- Veronica regarde-moi.  
- Non c'est trop dur.  
- Qu'est-ce qui est trop dure ?  
- Te voir, te sentir près de moi, te voir...  
- J'étais à toi, j'ai toujours été à toi...  
- Mais tu m'as trahi.  
- Bon sang Veronica ! On n'était pas ensemble, je ne t'ai pas trompé ça aurait peut-être n'importe qui je n'ai pas choisi que ça soit Madison.  
- Et alors ton cœur aurait dû le savoir, ton être aurait dû le pressentir que tu allais me faire mal.  
- J'étais déjà mal comment tu voulais qu'il me fasse encore plus mal ! Tu t'entends parler ? Tu divague, tu m'accable, tu me rends encore coupable et je dois encore me prosterner devant toi pour une énigme pardon !  
- Log...  
- Non j'en ai marre tu m'entends j'en ai vraiment marre. Si c'est pour encore me dire ce que je sais sort d'ici.

Elle leva la tête et vit le visage de Logan se renfermer, il avait mis une barrière devant toute émotion facial, elle avait envie de fuir se regard, mais elle ne voulait plus fuir, mais l'affronter.

- C'est qui a dit que notre relation est épique cria-t-elle.  
- Et alors !  
- Les larmes fait partie de ta phrase, on se fait du mal.  
- Non tu me fais du mal, tu n'as jamais remarqué que tu étais égoïste, tu me mets TOUJOURS tout sur le dos, mais tu ne te remets pas en question ?

Elle ne savait que dire, il en avait marre, elle ne voulait pas partir et bien il ira dans sa chambre, elle connait la sortie mieux que quiconque...

- _I don't wanna waste another day, Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes_ dit-elle.  
- Pardon dit Logan surpris.  
- Tu dis que tu ne veux pas perdre un autre jour coincé dans les ombres de tes erreurs.  
- Oui et alors ses une chanson comme tu l'as dit.  
- _You gave me a reason for standing still_...  
- La chanson je la connais maintenant explique toi je perds patience et tu sais bien que ce n'est pas une mes qualités.  
- Je te donne une raison de toujours y croire, mais croire en quoi Logan ?  
- Je rêve ou tu me de demande de parler ouvertement ? De nous deux qui ne s'est jamais dévoilé à l'autre ?  
- Je veux savoir est-ce vrai ses mots : Make me whole.  
- Oui Veronica hurla-t-il OUI TU ME REND ENTIER ! C'est toi et personne d'autre que je veux, tu as beau être invivable avoir les pires défauts qu'il existe sur toi, tu le sais plus profond de ton cœur que c'est toi et personne d'autre.

Elle laissa couler ses larmes trop longtemps renfloué, il soupira, il allait encore craquer parce qu'il n'aimait pas la voir malheureuse et surtout ne pas pleurer.

- Veronica je meure de l'intérieur, cette culpabilité me ronge. Dit moi ce que je dois faire je le ferais. Tu me veux mort et bien je me tuerais, mais je t'en supplie dit moi ce que tu veux faire de moi.

Elle avait traversé la pièce à une vitesse que Logan n'avait eu à peine le temps de cillé, elle avait posé un doigt sur ses lèvres. Logan la regarda surpris.

- Si tu meures qui m'aimera ?

Il retira les doigts de sa bien aimé de sa bouche pour la regarder, elle voulait de lui, mais les choses ne peuvent pas aller dans un seul sens, il s'est déjà trop donner jusqu'à la moelle à la prochaine séparation, il y passera.

- Je veux bien t'aimer, mais comme tu dis qui m'aimera moi ?  
- Je suis là Logan je suis là.  
- Pour combien de temps encore laisse-moi voir deux jours.  
- Non pour toujours.  
- Alors dit le, pour mon cœur, pour mon moral et pour ma raison. Je t'en supplie regarde-moi dans les yeux et laisse sortir les mots.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, elle voyait défilé leur histoire, leur bon comme mauvais moment. Elle savait que si elle ne le disait pas elle le perdrait à cause de sa fierté.

- Je je je ...  
- Dis-le, chuchota-t-il, tu peux le faire.  
- Je t'aime, avait-elle laissé échapper avant de plonger sur ses lèvres.

Les choses n'ont pas été faciles, mais au moins il venait de franchir une étape. L'amour planait dans cette chambre d'hôtel, il la souleva et l'entraina avec lui dans sa chambre. Il avait refermé la porte des pieds avant de la poser sur le lit.

Elle avait les yeux accrocher au siens, il l'avait déshabillé, il voulait la retrouver elle et tout ce qui la représentait, elle avait ses bras autour de son cou quand il la pénétra doucement. Elle pleurait, les larmes coulaient d'elle-même.

Elle savait s'était le bon choix c'est lui et personne d'autre, il formait un, une seule entité et plus rien ne viendra entacher leur amour. Il s'était appliquer à la tâcher, il s'était couché heureux et le cœur léger.

- Soit à moi à jamais.  
- Pour toujours.

Des simples mots peuvent changer la vie ? Pour eux oui et ils comptent bien le rester...

**LoVe Forever **


End file.
